


Flyboys Will Be Flyboys

by Laura_trekkie



Series: Welcome Home Series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and Lorne.  Alone in a jumper.  Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboys Will Be Flyboys

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** My wildcard square for Ancient City Bingo over on LJ. I chose the prompt 'In the Jumper'.  
>  **Author's Notes:** So, a little later than I'd first planned, here is part three in the Welcome Home series. I'd started this, then signed up for a New Year challenge in another fandom, so put this on hold. Then I also signed up for Ancient City Bingo and stared at my card for two months trying to decide if it fit any of the squares. It didn't seem to, which is why I went for the author's choice wildcard square. Now I just have to come up with something for the other four squares in the row...

**Flyboys Will Be Flyboys (Welcome Home series part three)**

John let out a whoop of exhilaration as he threw the jumper into a series of manoeuvres that would put an aerial display team to shame. Outside the windscreen the scenery whirled as sky and land swapped places at dizzying speed.

Evan loved flying - it was one of the reasons he joined the AF, but now he only had eyes for John.

It was just the two of them, putting a newly repaired Jumper 3 through its paces. To begin with John had restrained himself and Evan had been able to concentrate on the readings, but after half an hour of putting the little craft through all the tests Radek and his team needed, John had deemed the puddlejumper fixed and decided to have some fun.

That was when Evan’s concentration was shot. John was hot, flying was hot, John flying was something else, and Evan was hard. "I think we should test the autopilot now," he said, slouching a little and spreading his legs as much as he was able in the confines of the co-pilot’s seat. He used his hand to frame the bulge in his BDUs, but didn’t touch himself - just the thought of what he wanted to do was turning him on and he didn’t want to come to soon.

"That wasn’t one of the systems Rad...ek...oh. Really? Well, who knew you were so kinky, Major?” John said with a smirk. But Evan didn’t miss the way his pupils swallowed his irises, or the slight wobble the puddlejumper made before John automatically corrected it.

Evan was struck with an idea and he grinned wickedly at John. "On second thoughts, best not to engage autopilot straight away, Zelenka will ask questions if we stay on one course too long.”

"You’re a tease, Lorne, you know that?” John said, a little reproachfully.

"Oh, I’m not teasing," Evan assured, voice dropping an octave. He slid to his knees and wedged as much of himself between John’s legs and the consol as he could - the Ancients clearly hadn’t planned for this when they designed the jumper. John swivelled the chair, which helped, but Evan put a hand on his knee to stop John from turning too far.

"You’ve got to face forward to fly, John; remember Radek’s monitoring this flight, we don’t want him asking any awkward questions about erratic flightpaths.”

"Bastard," John groaned, but Evan just smirked up at him and set to undoing John’s fly.

He reached in and pulled out the already rock hard and leaking cock and felt his mouth water in anticipation. Judging by the way John moaned at that first touch, it wasn’t going to take long. That suited Evan’s plans, though. He took a deep breath, then, without any hesitation, sucked John right down to the root, moaning at the taste, the scent and the feeling of his airway being cut off.

"Jesus Christ!" John yelled and the jumper skittered to the side as one of his hands came to rest on Evan’s head.

Evan pulled off and scolded, "Ah ah ah, hands on the controls, John.” John’s hand shot back to the crystals and he pasted a 'look, here’s me flying' expression on his face. Evan grinned and said cheekily, "Good boy.”

"Fuck you, Lorne," John retorted without heat.

Evan didn’t bother answering verbally, just went back to deepthroating John with enthusiasm. John cried out again, but was on the ball this time and kept the jumper steady. Evan rewarded him by really going to town; pressing his tongue to the vein on the way up, playing with the head, then sucking hard on the way back down.

John was soon reduced to incoherent swearing and moaning - Evan knew what he was doing and wasn’t looking to draw things out. It was fun to torture J, but he really didn’t want to have to answer questions and he was getting feedback from his own ATA connection to the jumper that let him know just how hard John was finding it to keep on top of the ship that responded to his very thoughts.

Taking pity on John, Evan sucked extra hard at the same time as pressing a finger against John’s perineum - the closest he could get to where he really wanted to put his finger while John was still wearing his trousers. With a strangled cry John came down Evan’s throat. The jumper wobbled, then stopped, pressumeably because it wasn’t getting any useful information from John’s brain.

Before the little ship could start plummeting from the pretty big height John had piloted it up to, Evan quickly swallowed, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, then reached across John’s lap, shoved his lover’s unresisting hands off the controls and took over. He flew them the rest of the way into space at the steepest angle through the atmosphere that the jumper could safely handle, then quickly set the autopilot to keep them in a geosync orbit.

The whole thing took no more than five minutes, but it felt like five hours to Evan’s arousal-filled mind. He was actually pretty Impressed with himself for getting them into orbit, especially once John had regained some of his senses and started toying with Evan’s cock and balls; light, teasing touches through his BDUs. Orbit achieved and controls set, Evan turned his attention back to John, who looked thoroughly debauched.

He was watching Evan through half-lidded eyes, his face flushed and legs splayed to emphasise the fact that he’d not bothered to put his dick back in his trousers and was, in fact, still half hard. And then there was his mouth. John had the habit of biting his already full lower lip (unless Evan occupied his mouth some other way) until it was red and swollen, a habit born of the need to be discreet for so many years, and it made him look thoroughly kissable. So Evan did; surging to his feet and pinning John in place with a hand on the back of the chair either side of John’s head. He crashed his mouth against the already swollen lips of his lover. John moaned and opened his mouth to Evan’s onslaught - John might be sated and pliant, but Evan’s arousal still burned.

It was Evan’s turn to moan when John’s talented fingers stepped up their teasing of his cock, rubbing and squeezing with more intent, before fighting their way through belt, zip and button. A hand shoved through the flap of his boxers and drew his cock out. Evan hissed as the cooler air hit his cock, but John’s large hand soon took care of that problem; wrapping tightly round him and starting to stroke.

“God I want to fuck you,” he gasped.

“Do it,” John said.

“Can’t. No lube,” Evan replied with regret.

“Don’t need it,” John said. “I’m still loose from this morning.”

“Oh Jesus,” Evan muttered, hips shoving hard into John’s fist as he let the images from a few hours ago play in his mind, then fast forwarded to the thought of pushing into John’s body with only the remnants of his earlier use to ease the way. It was almost enough to make him come, but John was watching closely and squeezed hard at the base of Evan’s erection, smirking wickedly.

“Bastard,” Evan growled. John remained unrepentant.

There was a single remaining lucid brain cell in Evan’s head that pointed out that they didn’t have a condom either, so things would get messy, but when he pointed that out to John, his answer was: “Yeah, but just think how hot it’ll be knowing your come is inside me while I’m talking to Zelenka and anyone else who gets to me before I get to my shower.”

The bolt of possessive arousal that shot through Evan almost hurt in its intensity. He actually growled and any remaining coherency evaporated as he did his best to manhandle John out of his clothes and into position. Luckily John helped - he may be pretty, but that didn’t stop him being heavy. Pretty soon his trousers were round his ankles and he was precariously balanced on his knees, facing backwards on his chair. Evan had just enough mind left to shove two fingers into John to check he was as loose as he claimed, before he buried himself to the hilt in one quick but careful slide.

They both cried out at the feeling and Evan had to rest his forehead on the back of John’s neck for several seconds to calm down. Eventually, he managed to peel his fingers off John’s hips and instead reached around to grasp the chairback, bringing his chest flush against John’s back. He could feel John’s heart pounding even through four layers of clothing and the reminder that they were both still fully clothed sent another shiver of arousal down Evan’s spine, forcing him to start moving.

He gave a few experimental thrusts to begin with, testing the position. It was a little awkward, as his shins kept hitting the front of the chair on his inward thrusts. But it seemed to be working for John if his gasps and groans were any indication.

Evan set as fast a pace as he could manage, knowing he wouldn’t last long. He gritted his teeth and held on, though, because John was tightening around him and making his ‘about to come’ noise, despite a glance over his shoulder revealing that he could still only generously be considered even half hard.

A feral grin bared Evan’s teeth; he loved the feeling he got from controlling John’s body, forcing it to orgasm before it was ready. It was a possessive feeling he didn’t give into very often, but he revelled in it now, finding some inner reserve and speeding his thrusts until he was pounding mercilessly into John’s prostate continuously.

John was howling like a wounded animal, head thrown back on Evan’s shoulder. It brought his ear conveniently close to Evan’s mouth and he took the opportunity to push John even higher. He barely recognised his wrecked voice as he said, “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you, John? Even though your body is exhausted, even though you’re cock is soft and your balls are empty. You’re going to come just because I want you to, aren’t you?”

John was clearly beyond words, as his only response was a sobbing gasp and his hole clenching impossibly tight around Evan’s dick. Evan hissed at the added friction. This was rapidly coming to an explosive end and he was determined to take John over first.

“Come for me, John, right now,” he demanded.

And John did – a strangled yell forcing it’s way past his clenched teeth and his body siezing up so tightly that Evan had to stop moving for several moments. Then the heat surrounding him relaxed fractionally, pulsing rhythmically around his cock as John’s body attempted to ejaculate. Evan was able to move again and he managed two desperate thrusts before his own long-awaited climax slammed through him and he emptied himself into John’s lax body.

He stayed where he was for a few moments, clinging tightly to the chair back as he waited for his brain to come back to life. Eventually he was able to prise his white-knuckled grip loose and ease carefully out of John. His lover hissed, but otherwise seemed pretty insensate, slumped over the chair in a way that looked uncomfortable even for the King of the Sprawlers.

Evan staggered back a few steps, searched his pockets and found a few tissues. They were a little worse for wear, but clean, so he used them to clean up the worst of the mess, then tucked himself back into his trousers, before helping John set himself to rights. He had to do most of the work, as John was still pretty out of it, grinning dazedly and gazing at Evan in an adoring way he’d be embarrassed about if his brain was aware of it. Evan filed the look away for later, hoping he’d remember it well enough for a sketch.

He gave John a chaste kiss on the lips, then settled himself in the co-pilot’s seat once more. There was no way John was flying for awhile, so Evan transferred the controls across and disengaged the autopilot. Then he took the jumper for his own aerial display.

Well, they needed time to recover so they’d look a little less blissed-out and sweaty when they returned to Atlantis. And anyway, John wasn’t the only flyboy on board and he’d had all the fun – of the flying variety – so far. It was only fair that Evan take a turn. Radek wouldn’t mind, all eye-rolling aside. He wondered whether a few loop-the-loops would snap John out of his haze and set about finding out.

END


End file.
